Forever Linked Together
by ShmexiMidnightMalfoy
Summary: The purpose of the Handcuffs had been to unite the Head Students after a bitter arguement in the Great Hall as punishment. However, the Handcuffs served as a mere excuse for such a sin and lie. Now, almost three years later, the truth is about to emerge as both party's cross each other's path at a mutual friend's party.
1. Note to Reader

Note to Reader:

I'm new to this site. While, I've recently discover this is one of the many sites where people can use their imagination and rewrite, add, and/or shift the plot of movies, books, and/or TV shows, I have also discovered people tend to use the same plot/synopsis. I'm planning to shift or alter the plot of Harry Potter for my personal use rather than for money, etc. (I've been told, practice writing helps build better writers and I plan to one day write my own book.) So, I begin to practice my writing skills with stories I find interesting. AGAIN, I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does and I love her writting.

The following story follows the Harry Potter books/movies after the war. The plot/synopsis has been altered a little and I will further explain, so my plot makes since to some readers.

Professor Snape was injured badly, rather than killed by Lord Voldemort in the Shrieking Shake, like in the book and movie, and Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley are only friends. They never shared a kissed. Further explanations will be revealed in the story.


	2. Prologue

The Great Hall was full of students, aside from the two Head students, as dinner was served. Students laughed, made small talk, and listened to students talk about the latest gossip around Hogwarts; the sexual tension blooming between the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess. It was apparently rumored that the Head Boy and Head Girl were secretly dating. However, the rumor had yet to be proven as neither student were seen talking to each other aside from Prefect Meetings and the usual insults thrown at each other.

"Stupid!" Draco shouted, as the doors opened to the Great Hall, revealing the two Head students insulting each other.

"Aren't you the smart one?" Hermione retorted.

By now, the Great Hall had fallen silent and was watching the scene unfold as Hermione and Draco pushed and shoved each other. They continued to push and shove each other, oblivious to everyone watching them argue.

"Yes! In fact, I believe that is why I was made Head Boy!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and before she could stop herself she replied, "I thought you would have used the Imperious Curse."

Draco's eyes flashed with anger as he stepped forward, bumping Hermione slightly with his own chest. He leaned forward, close enough to kiss Hermione if he wanted, and whispered loud enough for only Hermione to hear. "I do not like Dark Magic, as you may think, Ms. I-Got-To-Know-It-All."

Suddenly, Draco pulled back and turned to walk towards his seat between Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Hermione let out the breath of air she didn't realize she had been holding and reached for Draco's wrist. She wasn't finish with this conversation and Draco would not have the last word.

Draco swirled around to face an angry Hermione. He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, waiting for Hermione to retaliate. To his luck, Hermione did.

"You're a ferret!"

"Know-It-All."

"Jerk!"

"What? Does the truth hurt?" Draco smirked. "Oh! Professor, I know the answer!"

Draco mimicked Hermione and raised his hand, as if he was in the classroom and the professor had asked a question. Hermione, on the verge of tears, decided she could take no more and tackled Draco to the floor. They pushed, shoved, and wrestled around on the floor, thus causing the students at the Slytherin and Gryffindor table to begin arguing until a whistle blew. All the students stopped yelling and turned toward the staff table, where Head Mistress McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Hagrid were standing. The three professors looked irritated and Professor McGonagall, with the wave of her wand, had separated Draco and Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, I would like to see the two of you in my office immediately following dinner." She turned her attention to the rest of the Great Hall.

"Unless you would like to suffer the same fate held in store for these two buffoons, I suggest you finish dinner without arguing." Professor McGonagall warned.

* * *

Hermione and Draco had met with Professor McGonagall after dinner in her office. She was already awaiting their arrival and when the door to her office closed, Hermione tried to apologize. Her apology was intercepted by Professor McGonagall however.

"I am appalled! As Head students, I would expect more from the both of you. I will not tolerate this behavior any longer and as punishment, I think the two of you should spend a little time together. Maybe you can get to know each other, or at least have an understanding of each other. Ms. Granger, I assumed your personal goal this year was to promote inner-house unity? Do you think your behavior will help?"

Hermione hung her head. She had consulted with Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress, about helping promote inner-house unity, especially since students were still judgmental even after the war. Her goal, however, was more difficult with Draco Malfoy as Head Boy.

Professor McGonagall continued. "Mr. Malfoy, after your horrendous past, it would be assumed you would want to prove yourself. Therefore, as punishment, I have decided to use these handcuffs, to help the two of you get to know each other. These handcuffs are special and any attempt you use to break them will be of a waste, considering the spell caster is the only person who can unlock them. Tomorrow, I will place these handcuffs amongst the two of you. If you still have not kissed and made-up, I will leave these handcuffs on for another day."

_Handcuffs_, Hermione thought while Draco scoffed beside her. He ignored Hermione's evil glare and turned his attention to the portrait of the late Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He tasted a bitter taste in his mouth thinking about the night in the Astronomy Tower.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall pulled Draco from his own thoughts. "You will server detention tomorrow in Professor Snape's office for your attitude now."

Hermione started to laugh until a thought occurred. She would have detention also, because she would be handcuffed to Draco. Hermione groaned.

"Thanks a lot!" Hermione deadpanned.

"Oh! Your welcome." Draco smirked.


	3. Tuesday, July 31

The sun peaked through the curtains, bringing Hermione Jean Granger to consciousness after a sleepless night of tossing and turning. She didn't understand why she was unable to fall asleep considering she had spent hours cleaning the flower beds and running around the backyard with her two-year-old son, Damien Lucifer. It had been strange and Hermione found herself thinking it had to do with her applying for a job with Ministry of Magic.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, Hermione noticed her son would be awake within a few hours. She laughed to herself as she sat up in her bed, thinking of how her son was more like his father than herself. He would often sleep late, though he was only two, and enjoyed attention, much to Hermione's dismay. He carried himself well and had the ego his father once had in school.

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger knocked on Hermione's bedroom door. "Your father and I were leaving. Is there anything you need me to pick up in town?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "No."

"Okay."

Hermione could hear her mother retreating down the hallway. She sighed before contemplating her plans for the day. She would be home with her son while her parent's went to work. She blamed herself, sometimes, for her parents working so hard. Despite the fact her parents loved their job she still blamed herself for them working long hours to help support herself and her son.

If she had been careful when she had returned to Hogwarts her final year after the war, she might not have had to retreat to the Muggle World and depend upon her parents for so much. Then again, she loved her son more than anything in the world. Thus, Hermione made the decision to apply for a position in The Ministry of Magic, where there was a guaranteed spot for Hermione since she had graduated top of class, even though she had been pregnant for the majority of the school year. She remembered talking to Professor McGonagall and learning the concealment charm, which had been a big help on Hermione's part.

Just then, an owl swooped in through Hermione's opened window. It dropped a letter upon the bed in front of her and then swooped out of the room. Hermione reached for the letter, noticing the delicate handwriting on the envelope addressed to her. She slowly opened the letter and read:

_Miss Granger, _

_Congratulations! After careful consideration, The Ministry of Magic (M.o.M) has granted you a position in The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. In a few days, you will receive a package with further instructions and papers that must be filled out completely before your first day of work, on Monday, July 9, 2001. Again, congratulations and we wish you the best of luck. _

_Thank you, _

_Mr. Pepper_

Hermione smiled. She had received a job and within a few days, she would receive another package. Climbing out of bed, Hermione walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. She had received good news!


End file.
